


The Bored Immortal

by The Morningstar Adventures (JosieRuby1)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: EVE - Freeform, Friendship, Immortals, Old Friends, eve the first lady, i guess, old enemies, old lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieRuby1/pseuds/The%20Morningstar%20Adventures
Summary: Eve is back because she is bored, but things go south when she finds out about her son.





	The Bored Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> As always co-written by Tom Ormerod who is lucky I uploaded this because I have a memory like a sieve

Lucifer was playing a drinking game with three women from Lux, the four of them had already consumed a lot of alcohol. He was relaxed and calm, enjoying himself on a standard night out. A silhouetted figure made its way through the door. Women and men were coming in and out of Lux all night, but there was something familiar about this one. Something he couldn’t place but related to something he had done millennia ago. He initially wondered if she was a celestial, come to taunt him as usual. But no, this woman was human.

He found a word caught in his throat and formed in his mind. Eve. She was back, for what purpose, he couldn’t even guess at. Lucifer made his apologies to the three women and left the table. His eyes met and fixed on Eve and didn’t leave until they were sat together. Eve was stunningly beautiful. Her and Adam were the prototypes of humanity and had been perfect and unspoiled. Until Lucifer had tempted her of course.

“Long time no see,” Lucifer commented.

Eve laughed, a sound that made Lucifer soften somewhat. It had been a lonely few weeks for him, away from the detective who had just seen the devil up close. Eve was unexpected company but, he considered, perhaps not unwelcome company.

“Perchance, do you have any idea how boring it is to be married to someone for as many millennia as I have?” She asked. “Do you know what a commitment that is? Before you asked, I’ve come looking for a good time, Lucifer. And I know, you are the one to go to when you want a good time. I’ve known that for ten thousand years.”

“Oh,” Lucifer raised an eyebrow playfully. “A good time, huh? Well, my bedroom’s a short ride away up an elevator.” He stood, offering a hand out ready for her.

Eve stared at her, hardly able to believe that he expected that from her. He stayed back, hardly able to believe that she wasn’t coming with her. “Sit down,” She snapped, rolling her eyes. After a moment, he did not. “Not every type of fun involves sex, Lucifer.”

“I’ve yet to find another type” Lucifer commented.

Eve only groaned at him, running her hand through her hand. “Look. I’ll admit that when you’ve been with someone for ten thousand years, the sex does get a bit boring. But not just with them. Sex itself bores me, so no, I do not want to follow you up to your bedroom.”

Lucifer looked confused but also like a kicked puppy.

“Wow, you really aren’t used to being turned down, are you?” Eve asked. “God, how do you retain any sort of relationship if all you are interested in is fucking everyone who looks at you?” She wasn’t interested in having an answer from him and continued quickly. “I am bored, Lucifer. I am bored of the same monotonous life, with the same person, and nothing ever changing. I want something fun. Something that gets the blood pumping, something that leaves you feeling alive. Luci _fer,_ I want to feel _alive_ again.”

**

They stood at the Griffith Observatory with a vast drop below them. Months had passed, and a lot had happened. Lucifer and Eve had enjoyed some fun, apparently there was a lot you could do without ending up in the bedroom and they did all of it. Alcohol, drugs, all sorts of reckless thrill-seeking activities that would’ve killed or at least seriously injured non-immortals. They also talked; he talked about the Detective, she talked about Adam. Then they went different ways, as was always the case. Eve knew of all that had happened between her son and former lover. She had a slyness that reminded Lucifer of Cain, which had brought him and the detective to the observatory. Now she held a gun to him and he was vulnerable. There was a cold and calm anger in her.

“I know what this is about, Eve,” Lucifer said, holding his hands up, hoping to talk her down. “You want retribution for your son. I want to explain why I killed him. His curse put a huge burden on any who allied with him, any who called him a friend. I watched my friends fall apart in front of me. I sacrificed everything for him and he didn’t care. When I killed him, I was so angry, so confused, so terrified of him taking my power, the only thing that ever mattered to me, but the thing that really mattered was already gone. When I killed him, he was the Sinnerman again, it wasn’t Cain, you would not have known him as your son.”

There was a pause as Eve lowered her gun, but then she lunged at Lucifer and he lost his balance, plunging over the side of the observatory to the sound of Chloe’s screaming. Lucifer closed his eyes and waited for his fate but even as he did, he felt a glow within him and his wings opened moments before he hit the ground. He rose over the balcony, bright and beautiful. Eve backed away, in shock.

Lucifer moved towards her. He grabbed her and shouted, “You want to be with your family again? They’re all waiting for you. Let’s go for a ride.” And he enclosed her in his wings and took her to Hell.


End file.
